


Unusual you

by Chuishiu



Category: Harrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, meet in a bar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuishiu/pseuds/Chuishiu
Summary: Después del fatídico final de semestre Simon necesita distraerse un poco, por lo que decide ir a un bar cercano y conoce a alguien que le resulta llamativo...Hasta que se entera de que será su futuro supervisor de práctica y jefe.
Relationships: Daniel Harrow & Simon Van Reyk, Simon Van Reyk/Daniel Harrow
Kudos: 5





	Unusual you

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, desde el inicio me encantó la forma que se llevaban estos dos, por lo que me puse a pensar ¿Qué habría pasado si se hubiesen conocido antes y de una forma similar a como lo que ocurrió en la temproada 2?  
> Mis disculpas por el pésimo resumen ¿Con quién debo hacer un pacto para escribir buenos resúmenes?

Un joven suspira mientras observaba las preguntas escritas en las hojas que tenía sobre su mesa en una sala llena de estudiantes silenciosos, algunos dedicados a responder sin parar mientras otros, como él, se daban un segundo para seguir adelante con el examen.

Solo quedaba la última pregunta, solo eso y al fin podría disfrutar de una semana sin evaluaciones.

Esa semana había sido realmente intensa. Había llegado la temida semana de exámenes finales de semestre y en el ambiente universitario se lograba sentir eso. 

Uno de los estudiantes, de cabello negro se levantó de su pupitre para ir a entregar el último examen de esa maldita semana. Apenas la recibió el profesor el joven se retiró de la sala mientras se acariciaba la frente como una forma de calmar los nervios que estaba sintiendo y pensando en qué hará apenas llegue a casa.

-¿Van Reyk?- Escucha que alguien le llama por el pasillo luego de unos cuantos pasos. Se volteó y reconoció a uno de sus maestros, el cual se aproximaba a él.

-Profesor. Hola… ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Ha mirado siquiera las calificaciones que obtuvo de mi examen?- Pregunta seriamente y Simon no alcanza a disimular su mueca de miedo, provocando una sutil sonrisa en los labios del médico.

-En realidad no, lo siento mucho profesor- El joven se masajea levemente el cuello para aliviar la creciente tensión que sintió en esa zona.

-Bueno Van Reyk, te quería informar que el resultado que obtuviste fue impresionante, por lo que me tomé la atribución para llamar a alguien conocido para dar mi recomendación… Así que preséntate mañana y si todo sale bien, comienzas el lunes con tu práctica en el Instituto de Medicina Forense de Queensland.

El rostro del joven pelinegro cambia de preocupación a impresión en un segundo.

-Oh-OH Profesor eso es- Simon apenas logra hablar y el profesor solo le sonríe- Gracias. 

-Te harán un par de pruebas probablemente. De todas formas, busca a la Directora Maxine y mándale saludos de mi parte. Buena suerte.

El joven pelinegro apenas alcanza a asentir antes de caminar mientras una creciente sonrisa aparece en sus labios, al igual que su ánimo.

Sin embargo, no todo había sido alegría durante el último tiempo, ya que un par de semanas antes su novio decidió terminar su relación de hace más de 3 años debido a que sentía que Simon lo había dejado de lado por “dedicarse a estudiar demasiado”.

Realmente el tipo tenía razón ante eso, principalmente por el último año. Pero tampoco podía ignorar el hecho de que su...ex se comportaba distinto desde hace un tiempo.

Sorpresa fue que, al empezar la semana de exámenes, por quedarse estudiando en la biblioteca hasta tarde decidió acortar camino hacia su departamento caminando por una plaza que anteriormente frecuentaba con su pareja y se encontró con él… acompañado de uno de los amigos que había conocido hace poco tiempo y que a Simon le pareció alguien agradable. Los vio tomados de la mano.

El tipo, quién había sido “el amor de su vida”, le ignoró mientras Simon se detuvo sin disimular su asombro y molestia.

Ante el recuerdo de eso Simón se palmeó el rostro en busca de enfocarse nuevamente en algo mientras se observaba en el espejo de su habitación.

-Muy bien Simon, ahora es momento de celebrar y no recordar cosas desagradables- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras analizaba si la combinación de ropa que había hecho era la correcta.

En cosa de minutos ya estaba fuera del departamento preparándose mentalmente a lo que iba a ir. Observó a la luna mientras caminaba a un bar que deseaba conocer hace tiempo y que ahora podría ir sin “dramas”.

Apenas ingresó al lugar buscó alguna mesa que estuviera vacía, pero a su pesar, todas estaban ocupadas con parejas o amigos. Al observar a la barra se percata de un hombre alto, de cabello castaño rizado con una barba en crecimiento que le llamó la atención. El sujeto que estaba sentado y movía con su mano izquierda su vaso sin interés a beberlo.

Sin dudar Simon se acerca y se sienta a su lado mientras pide su trago y luego observa directamente al hombre que seguía jugando con su vaso.

A simple vista podría haber dicho que el tipo era guapo. Su barba le daba un toque de rebeldía que le tentaba demasiado. Aparte de que, se sentía atraído por acariciar su rostro.

-¿Sabías que observar a las personas directamente se puede tomar como mala educación?- Comenta el tipo sin molestarse en mirar a Simon que se ruborizó levemente al ser sorprendido en su análisis.

-Bueno, sería menos llamativo que no juegues con tu whisky mientras esperas a quien sea que estés esperando- Simon vuelve su vista al barman que trabajaba en los tragos que le habían solicitado, entre ellos el suyo.

El hombre enarcó una ceja divertido, y luego se gira para observar directamente al joven. Simon le mira rogando que el hombre no se percate de su nerviosismo al ver que si le responderá.

-Buen observador… ¿O tendría que decir que tienes un olfato desarrollado?- Sonríe el hombre y Simon contiene la respiración por unos segundos para luego sonreír.

-Probablemente ambos- Presume mientras recibe su trago y agradece al barman- Y ¿Me dirás que hace un hombre como tú en la barra del bar solo jugando con su vaso?

El hombre se endereza un poco mientras su interés en la conversación crece y la sonrisa se ensancha en una más coqueta.

-¿A qué te refieres a “Un hombre como yo”?

-A un hombre de mediana edad, de rasgos faciales llamativos y con evidente gusto por… mantener una imagen descuidada pero no desaliñada. Incluso me arriesgaría a decir que es el toque que debes tener para conquistar a las personas.

-A chicas- Comenta el hombre después de darle un sorbo a su whisky para posteriormente observar a Simon directamente a los ojos- No bateo para tu lado, amigo.

-Oh ¿Sabes? No puedes decir que no te gusta algo si no lo has probado ni intentado.

Simon sonríe levemente antes de tomar un largo sorbo de su trago. El hombre a su lado no puede evitar ocultar su sonrisa.

-¿Me estás desafiando, jovencito?- Se ríe el hombre que, en cosa de segundos, remata su whisky para luego girarse completamente hacia Simon.

-No lo sé, quizás- Simon termina su trago de un golpe y luego observa al hombre con una sonrisa- Si nunca te aventuras a explorar ese lado tuyo jamás sabrás si realmente “bateas solo para ese lado”.

El hombre le observa en silencio por unos segundos mientras Simon saca su dinero, paga el trago y se aleja de la barra dándole una mirada al hombre que solo atina a mover su cabeza levemente mientras sonríe.

Una vez que el joven salió del local sintió que su actuar fue demasiado arriesgado, sin embargo, durante el tiempo que había pasado no había encontrado a nadie tan llamativo como ese hombre, por lo que no podía perder esa oportunidad. Así que actuó esperando algo recíproco… Aunque al voltear no vio que ese hombre no le seguía.

-Bien Simon, no pasa nada. Solo una mala jornada- Murmura para sí mismo mientras busca sus audífonos para hacer más ameno el camino de vuelta a casa.

Al pasar una cuadra escucha un ruido pero lo ignora hasta que ve que la gente que veía frente a él le observa. Se quita un audífono y-

-Hey- Escucha una voz grave agitada. Simon voltea y se encuentra con el sujeto del bar detrás suyo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos por un segundo- Podrías haberme dado tu nombre aunque sea, como para no ir gritando un “HEY” sin asustar al resto de las personas del sector.

Simon apenas logra ocultar una sonrisa coqueta de sus labios.

-No pareces ser el tipo de persona que se preocupe de lo que dirá el resto de las personas al ir gritando en la calle.

El hombre hace una mueca con sus labios que resulta ser demasiado llamativa para Simon _para no decir sexy._

-Daniel- El hombre le estira la mano como saludo mientras sonríe. Simon asiente y le devuelve el saludo.

-Hola Daniel “No grito por las calles porque me da vergüenza”. Soy Simon.

-Bien Simon “Me voy de los bares dejando un desafío en el aire” ¿Tu casa o la mía?

Simon abre la boca para responder aunque perdió el habla por el asombro. No pensaba que eso fuera tan rápido.

-Puedo apostar que mi casa queda más cerca que la tuya- Daniel le guiña un ojo y caminan a la par. Simon intenta pensar en algo como para crear conversación.

-Entonces… ¿Debo saber algún detalle antes de lanzarme a la piscina?- ¿Se decía así para la gente de su edad? El joven observa a Daniel que le enarca una ceja divertido.

-Pues… De partida, no soy tan viejo como crees- Simon se percata que la dirección a la que caminan es hacia la costa y no a la zona central, donde están la mayoría de las viviendas y departamentos de la zona.

-Te ves como de…- Simon se adelanta y se ubica delante de él mientras continúa caminando de espaldas más lento al estar analizando los rasgos faciales del hombre frente a él, que mantiene su ceja enarcada y ahora su sonrisa estaba más marcada- 40 a 44 años… 

-Por ahí- Se ríe Daniel y Simon levanta sus cejas para demostrar su acierto. De pronto, el joven tropieza y Daniel le sostiene de sus brazos- Muy bien señor observador, creo que será mejor que vuelvas a caminar como persona normal.

-Entonces… ¿Vamos por tu auto?

-En realidad no, vamos a mi casa- Comenta Daniel y de pronto se detiene. Simon le imita y observa que están en uno de los ingresos al puerto turístico, donde estaban algunos barcos y yates atracados.

-Casa… ¿En el mar?- Simon frunció su entrecejo y Daniel se inclina a su costado para verlo directamente.

-¿Te estás arrepintiendo porque está en el mar?

-No. Digo… No me gusta el mar, ni los botes, ni los yates, ni barcos ni… nada con agua.

-Pero ¿No te gusta porque te has aventurado a tener una experiencia con el mar o simplemente porque no lo has probado?- Simon dirige su mirada hacia Daniel y siente como él sonríe haciendo referencia a lo que hablaron en el bar hace un momento.

-Espero que tengas algún medicamento a mano para los mareos- Simon ingresa decidido al puerto y Daniel asiente mientras le guía hacia su barco, ayudándole a subir y a entrar en él.

El joven observa las fotos que estaban en las murallas y los estantes de la zona interna del bote, reconociendo a una niña rubia que abrazaba a Daniel. Por lo que sus sospechas incrementaron.

-No pareces un hombre soltero- Comenta Simon mientras deja su bolso en lo que sería la zona del comedor del barco.

-Porque no lo soy. Estoy divorciado.

-Oh- Simon voltea a ver su reacción- ¿Con intenciones de volver? ¿O ya asumiendo la situación?

Daniel sonríe y deja escapar un suspiro mientras busca una botella de whisky.

-Eres muy directo para tus preguntas, Simon. Para responder a eso, ya está asumida la situación- Daniel le muestra la botella- ¿Bebes?

-No gracias… No quiero vomitar en caso de que haya mucha actividad o… movimiento marítimo ¿Hace cuánto estás divorciado?

Daniel se ríe mientras sirve un vaso para él, luego le acerca a Simon un vaso con agua y una cajita de medicamentos que usaba su hija para los mareos cuando lograban viajar.

-Revisa si te sirve ese medicamento- Comenta Daniel mientras toma asiento frente a él. Simon le observa sorprendido y lee los componentes que traía el medicamento- Ya se cumplirán 2 años, pero era lo mejor para todos. Actualmente ella está saliendo con alguien, por lo que eso es bueno. Ahora es mi turno de preguntas. ¿Debo adivinar o me dirás tu edad? ¿Sales con alguien?

El joven toma el medicamento y observa interesado al dueño del barco.

-Veamos si aciertas.  
-Claramente tienes rasgos asiáticos, padre o madre de malasia, probablemente. Edad… 26 o 28 años aproximadamente, aunque te ves menor. Por la actitud que tenías en el bar, asumo que eres soltero o…-Daniel hace una mueca con sus labios mientras observa hacia el techo por unos segundos- Recientemente liberado.

Simon mueve negativamente su cabeza mientras la inclina para ocultar su sonrisa “Recientemente liberado” le sonaba similar a un animal que se escapó y jamás se asoció a uno.

-Mi padre es de Malasia. Tengo 27 y no soy un animal que se arranca, como dices tú.

-Lo siento, mi culpa por decirlo de esa forma- Daniel bebe su trago mientras le dirige una mirada bastante profunda, que pareciera analizar cada rasgo y centímetro de su cuerpo, dejando a Simon nervioso.

-Bueno, señor malhablado ¿Me trajiste para conversar o para… otra cosa?

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Ansioso?- Daniel se levanta del asiento y se ubica frente al joven mientras apoya su espalda en la pared que había para separar lo que sea que tuviera detrás de él- Debo advertirte que nunca he estado con un hombre en la intimidad, por lo que… preferiría que me fueras informando sobre tus-

-Mis antecedentes médicos indican que estoy limpio de enfermedades de transmisión sexual, si es a eso a lo que te refieres. Y no- Simon levanta su dedo índice cerca de su rostro como si estuviera intentando callar a Daniel que apenas logró mover sus labios- Los homosexuales no portamos más enfermedades que las personas heterosexuales, así que creo que he roto uno de los mitos.

-Iba a decir preferencias. Pero bueno, lo otro es bueno saberlo- Sonríe Daniel y Simon se ruboriza levemente _¿Qué es este tipo?_

-De todas formas, tengo derecho a saber sobre tí; Antecedentes médicos, preferencias y… si volverías donde tu esposa después de tu primera experiencia gay- Simón sonríe desafiante.

-Para sorpresa tuya, niño, no he traído a nadie al Bettie hace bastante tiempo. Estoy limpio y… no, no volvería con Steph.

-Tu barco se llama Bettie ¿En serio?- Simon observa a su alrededor buscando algo que le permita analizar al hombre pero luego reacciona a como le llamó- No me digas niño, en bastante perturbador pensar eso en la cama.

-Sí, bueno, mi auto se llama Freddie- Daniel se acerca a Simon para tomar una foto que estaba detrás de él donde aparecía el vehículo gris. El joven se tensa unos segundos ante el repentino movimiento y el castaño le observa levemente preocupado- … Si no estás seguro de hacer esto no hay problema. Es tu decisión y no habrá drama por ello..

Simon suspira mientras cierra sus ojos unos segundos buscando calmarse. En realidad, era extraño estar con alguien desconocido de repente después de estar años con alguien. Daniel se mueve para darle espacio al joven y se dirige hacia el costado. De pronto en el barco se escucha el ritmo de una guitarra suave y Simon se voltea. Daniel tenía un tocadiscos.

Así que era de los que le gustan las cosas clásicas.

La canción era uno de los temas más conocidos de Fleetwood Mac.

-¿En serio? ¿The chain?- Simon se levanta para seguirle y se apoya en la muralla cercana.

-Si quieres algo más actual, pues aquí no lo encontrarás- Indica a una colección de discos cercana- El día que estos jóvenes creen música como estos dioses consideraré comprar sus discos.

-Eso realmente suena como algo que diría un abuelito- Simón se muerde sus labios para contener la sonrisa ante la cara que Daniel colocó por el comentario.

-No me pondré a discutir contigo sobre música, porque asumo que no sabes de lo que te pierdes- Se acerca a Simon y analiza su postura, a diferencia de antes el joven no se veía tenso.

-Bien, me parece un trato justo- El joven se acerca a Daniel y apoya su mano en la zona del cuello del castaño suavemente- Ahora, antes de que nos pongamos a discutir de nuevo…

Daniel sonríe coquetamente y Simon acorta la distancia entre ellos apoyando sus labios en los cálidos y carnosos labios del hombre que en cosa de segundos le rodeó con sus brazos.

Rápidamente el beso pasó de ser suave, de exploración y conocimiento a uno demandante, al igual que las caricias que terminaron arrinconando a Simon contra una muralla mientras el castaño besaba su cuello con pasión.

¿Realmente Daniel era heterosexual? La forma en que acariciaba su cuerpo, como lo besaba y estaba llevando las cosas le parecía demasiado experimentado _para solamente batear para el lado de las chicas._

Esa noche fue una de las que, para sorpresa de Simon, llegó a las nubes más veces y de una mejor forma que con sus ex parejas. Y la mayor sorpresa, es que ese sujeto seguía considerándose hetero.

El tocadiscos se mantuvo funcionando hasta que terminó de sonar la última canción del disco, como un compañero silencioso dentro del barco mientras la pareja permanecía encerrada en la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente el joven pelinegro despertó apoyado en el pecho de un profundamente dormido Daniel. Por unos segundos contempló su rostro siendo iluminado por una de las ventanas de esa habitación, donde se marcaban sus líneas de expresión y esa barba que le hizo más que costillas durante la noche anterior. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia el resto del cuerpo, comprobando que lo que había visto antes no era una ilusión. Su cuerpo estaba tonificado.

¿Sería profesor de educación física de algún colegio? No, por su forma de ser Simon no creía que se atreviera a compartir con un grupo de jóvenes hormonales y no saliera invicto.  
¿Entrenador físico? Estaba tonificado, pero no excesivamente musculoso como lo que había visto de los entrenadores físicos. Era… Perfecto. 

Para él, claro.  
Para estar sobre los 40 se mantenía _demasiado bien_. Y lo que vivió anoche fue algo que hasta al mismísimo castaño lo dejó impresionado, según los comentarios que le susurró...

Hace bastante tiempo que no sentía que alguien lo dejara tan… saciado y tranquilo a la vez.

Daniel suspira y se voltea lentamente hacia el cuerpo de Simon, quien se mantiene quieto pensando que lo despertó.

-Estás helado- Murmura Daniel con un par de tonos más graves a lo que era normal mientras acaricia el brazo de Simon, que, hasta ese momento, no se percató que la sábana sólo cubría parte de su cadera.

Daniel torpemente buscó con una mano las mantas de su cama y las arrastró para cubrirlos a ambos.  
Simon se sentía tan cómodo en ese pseudo abrazo que en cualquier momento se dormiría nuevamente.

Hasta que sonó un celular, que no era el suyo.

Daniel gruñe y se levanta a buscarlo entre la ropa que estaba esparcida por la habitación.  
-Harrow- Murmura y luego de unos segundos da un par de respuestas monosílabas. El joven aprovecha de observar el resto de la habitación, la cual era pequeña pero acogedora.

Ya no se veía tan terrible como lo había imaginado apenas ingresó al barco.

Daniel corta la llamada y observa a Simon con una sonrisa suave.

-Hey.

-Hey- Simon le imita mientras se estira en la cama por unos segundos- Pensé que me dirías cualquier cosa excepto un “hey” después de lo que vivimos anoche.

Daniel mueve su cabeza levemente como para esconder su sonrisa y luego toma la ropa de Simon, la cual la deja en la cama.

-Lo siento, a veces no soy muy bueno hablando de ciertos temas… Debo ir a trabajar, se ha presentado algo urgente y me necesitan.

-Oh… ¿Alcanzo a darme una ducha o algo?

-Sí, el espacio es pequeño… Pero quizás, para ahorrar tiempo podríamos hacerlo juntos- Daniel hace una mueca levantando sus cejas y sonriendo traviesamente. Simon se ríe mientras intenta ordenar su pelo revuelto.

Si sería la última vez que vería a ese sujeto, que fuera con todo.

Una vez que el joven termina de vestirse se dirige a la habitación, donde observa como el castaño escogía una camisa de mezclilla horrible.

-Wo wo wo- Simon se apresura a ingresar y detener a Daniel- Debes estar bromeando si te colocarás esa camisa.

-Es mi camisa favorita ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Se nota que es tu favorita, pero es… demasiado holgada y gastada ¿No tienes otra?

Daniel colocó sus ojos en blanco y permitió que Simon revisara su closet. En cosa de segundos había sacado su camisa color burdeo que le quedaba muy ajustada, para su gusto. Sin embargo, la mirada que recibió del joven le provocó una carcajada.

-Definitivamente necesitas alguien que asesore tu imagen, Dan- Simon le entrega un pantalón oscuro- O salir de compras.

-Detesto salir a comprar- Murmura Daniel al ver que Simon comenzó a lanzar su ropa favorita a un costado de su cama.

-Como recomendación, usa esa ropa para estar en tu Bettie. Esta otra- Indica a lo que logró permanecer en el closet- Úsala para trabajar. Créeme que te lo agradecerán.

Daniel sonríe coquetamente.

-Entonces tendré que contactarte para informar sobre cómo me vaya con mi cambio de atuendo.

Simon asiente y se dirige a buscar su bolso. Daniel toma sus llaves mientras dirige una última mirada al joven que ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

No podía negar que esa noche había sido bastante interesante… e intensa. Esperaba que no fuera la última vez que se vieran.

Durante el trayecto Simon aprovechó de observar los detalles del vehículo y de mirar disimuladamente el perfil de Daniel. Su auto lo mantenía bastante bien cuidado, lo cual le causaba gracia al compararlo con el estilo del castaño.  
-Parece que realmente te he impresionado, no has quitado esa sonrisa de tu cara desde hace un rato- Murmuró Daniel sin desviar la vista de la pista.

-Es que me causa curiosidad que Daniel Harrow, el hombre que le avergüenza salir gritando de un bar detrás de un extraño, no sea capaz de reconocer que es bisexual.

Daniel abre la boca para intentar decir algo, pero después de hacer intentos nulos se resigna a gruñir.

-No me considero bisexual, en realidad eres el único chico con el que he-

-Lo sé, me lo repetiste muchas veces anoche- Simon mira hacia la ventana para evitar recordar y esconder su leve sonrojo-Sin embargo, necesito preguntar ¿En serio fui la única persona que has llevado a tú barco porno? No te creo.

Daniel repite la frase de “barco porno” y se ríe.

-Creo que encasillar a alguien en una sexualidad es poco moderno- Sonríe el castaño mientras ingresa a la avenida central, donde había más tránsito.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué harías si tu hija te dijera eso?- Simon observa con interés la reacción del castaño que frunció su boca por unos segundos en silencio.

-No lo sé, en realidad no quiero pensar en eso- Daniel detiene el vehículo en un semáforo y carraspea- ¿Y… Dónde te dejo?

Simon le indica una dirección y Daniel se dirige al lugar a una velocidad normal. Cuando llegan al destino el pelinegro se baja del vehículo y duda unos segundos mientras observa a Daniel.

-Supongo que… Fue bueno- Sonríe el pelinegro y Daniel se inclina levemente.

-Quizás nos podríamos volver a ver, si quieres, claro- Simon sonríe al reconocer lo que sería nerviosismo en Daniel.

-Bueno, ya se llegar a tu barco porno. Algún día podría ir a visitarte.

-Oh, quizás sea mejor el hecho de que tengas mi número como para programar… Ya sabes, puede ser que un día decida salir de paseo con Fern y- La mirada de Daniel se desvió a la radio mientras se suavizaba un poco- Bueno, para que no quedes ahí esperando sin saber qué ocurrió.

Simon asiente y registra su número con el contacto de “Daniel barco porno”

Cuando se despiden con la mano Simon espera disimuladamente a perder de vista el vehículo gris ya que no quería arriesgarse a que Daniel conociera su edificio. Cuando habían pasado un par de minutos decidió caminar a su respectivo edificio.

Luego de ser recibido por una divertida mirada de su hermana menor, caminó a su habitación y rápidamente se cambió de ropa, ocultando un par de marcas que su… amante le dejó como un recuerdo, para dirigirse a su nuevo trabajo.

Una vez que llegó al Instituto de Medicina Forense consultó por la Directora Maxine para realizar la entrevista. La mujer rubia después de escucharlo le informó que antes había recibido buenos comentarios de Simon por parte de colegas, por lo que se alegraba que por fin lograba conocerle.

Posteriormente ella le fue enseñando el recinto, explicando el modo para ingresar a ciertas zonas y a la vez quienes estaban a cargo de esos lugares.

-En esta oficina trabaja el Dr. Lyle Fairley, que es un patólogo bastante estricto y ordenado para su trabajo… Creo que te caerá bien- Le sonríe la Directora guiñando un ojo, la oficina era bastante moderna, con ventanales por 3 lados y todo muy correctamente ordenado. La mujer rubia siguió caminando y de pronto le indica una oficina.

-Esta es una de las oficinas que supongo que evitarás más- Se ríe la Directora- Porque cada vez que uno ingresa significa que hay problemas seguro. Aquí trabaja el Dr. Daniel Harrow, un médico forense senior, el cual realmente puede llegar a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza si se lo propone.

Simon mantiene su sonrisa calmada mientras observa la oficina que era más amplia que la anterior, con una imponente biblioteca y estantes en la que se mantenían diversos objetos distribuidos por todos lados. Claramente le faltaba un orden a ese lugar para verse mucho mejor y-

-Disculpe ¿Cómo dijo que se llama?- Pregunta Simon levemente extrañado. Necesitaba corroborar que había escuchado bien.

Aparte escucha un par de pasos que provenían del pasillo al que le estaba dando la espalda.

-Oh, aquí está- Indica la mujer con su mano extendida indicando a la espalda de Simon- Daniel, te presento al nuevo estudiante en práctica de la Facultad de Medicina, su nombre es Simon Van Reyk y estarás a cargo como su supervisor de práctica.

Cuando Simon voltea no logra ocultar su impresión mientras Daniel le lanza una sonrisa divertida mientras coloca sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón.

-Okay… Bien, entonces, hola Simon. Bienvenido al Instituto de Medicina Forense de Queensland- Comenta Daniel mientras observa fijamente a la Directora.

-Muy bien, hagan buenas migas por favor- La mujer comienza a caminar en dirección a su oficina y de pronto se voltea- ¡Ah! Simon, por favor, ve informándome de todo lo que encuentres que Daniel haga y que no sea… ortodoxo.

-Oh vamos Maxine ¿Cuándo te he llegado a molestar con mis métodos?- Daniel levanta sus brazos dándole énfasis a lo que decía. La mujer entrecierra los ojos.

-Si te dijera la cantidad de cartas que he debido responder debido a tus métodos Daniel, y las que me faltan por responder aún- Ella le apunta con su dedo índice. Daniel en un movimiento rápido y suave le tomó su mano y le besó el dorso de la mano.

-Lo siento, madam. Evitaré que se repita… Por lo menos hoy- Sonríe coquetamente y la directora le quita la mano mientras se ríe. Simon por su parte al ver ese movimiento recordó algo de la noche anterior y optó por mantener su mirada fija en el techo para que su mente no le traicione más de lo que estaba ocurriendo- Además ya me has asignado a un estudiante al que debo supervisar ¿No?

Simon vuelve a observar a Daniel fijamente y la Directora se ríe.

-Claro. Ahora, enséñale a trabajar en tu sector del recinto ¡Nos vemos Simon!- Se despide la Directora mientras vuelve a retomar su camino.

Simon mantiene su mirada en Daniel por unos segundos, sin saber qué decir.

En realidad, mientras caminaba hacia el Instituto pensó en que sí le gustaría volver a ver al hombre… Pero jamás pensó que fuera tan _pronto._

-Bueno... - Parte hablando Daniel mientras le indica con su mano que ingrese a su oficina. Una vez que junta su puerta carraspea- Creo que nuestra relación- El castaño duda unos segundos de la palabra. Simon se cruza de brazos- Deberá mantenerse estrictamente profesional… ¿Qué opinas de eso?

-Creo que… habrá que ver cómo funciona eso- Simon mantiene una postura desafiante mientras Daniel le lanza una mirada intrigada por unos segundos pero recibe un mensaje de texto en su celular.

-Bien, conversemos de eso más tarde, me están informando sobre los resultados de un test. Acompáñame.

Simon deja su bolso en la silla frente al escritorio del Dr. Daniel Harrow para luego seguirlo hasta lo que sería su lugar de trabajo junto a su supervisor y… 

Bueno, algo más.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, acepto todo tipo de críticas, ya que es mi primer fanfic dentro de esta plataforma...  
> Saludos!


End file.
